Alternative Destines
by GravityFail
Summary: What if Iruka never made in time when Mizuki confronted Naruto? Running away, what will he decide? Return home where everyone hates him or leave the hellhole known as Konoha with the Scrolls of Seals? What course would Naruto choose?


**Title -** Alternative Destines

**Pairing **- Not sure

**Plot -** They say that even the smallest thing can change one's course. What if Iruka never made it on time when Mzuki confronted Naruto? What new course would Naruto choose?

Prologue

"Wh-Why?" A boy with sun like hair, tanned skin, and the bluest of eyes asked as he stared into the eyes of his academy teacher, Mizuki. The said teacher was grinning like a mad man. Naruto flinched, it was those eyes again.

The very same eyes that the villagers had whenever he was in their presence. Anger, disgust and hatred. He was already used to this look. He grew with it. The only look they ever gave him. In a way it was reserved for only him. The villagers faces. Who wished for his death.

"Did you ever wonder why everyone hated you?" Hook, line and sinker.

Naruto's eyes blackened a bit. As long as he could remenber the villagers had hated him fpr no apparent reason. He had always wondered as a child, Why? Why did they hate him? Why? Whenever he asked someone they would just look at him with disgust and spit at his face as if he was worthless

He had always asked the old man 'What did I do to make them hate me? Can you tell me, so I can make it better?' The only thing he ever did was look at him with saddened eyes and he apologized for the villagers and say that it wasn't his fault.

"Why?" Though his voice was small Mizuki still heard it and smirked. _'The demon would die today'_ was the very thought that ran threw his mind.

"It's because of the nine-tailed fox! The Kyuubi is sealed within your body making you the nine tailed fox. Everyone hates you, face it you be better of dead. "

Naruto's eyes widened "That's why, it makes sense." he whispered. Everyone hated him, everyone. His thought paused when the face of Iruka entered his mind. "Iru-"

Mizuki's smirk widened "He hates you too. After all why would he care for the demon that killed his parents?" He killed Iruka's parents; he must hate him for it. But the Sandaime said... wait the Sandaime, he never acted like he hated him. Does that mean that he accepted him?

"Sandai-"

"Also him, after all you did kill his successor. The reason he keeps you around is because he pities you and has to make sure you don't kill anyone else. He hates you as well as Iruka and everyone in Konoha."

Then an idea hit him,

"And as for you becoming Hokage, dream on. Why would anyone allow the monster that killed their beloved's to become Hokage?" Smirking at the weakness of the demon Mizuki began to attack.

As for Naruto those last words did it.

That broke his last restrain. Red chakra started to make itself visible around him as it wrapped around his waist like that of a fox. Naruto eyes also change, now they were blood red and his whiskers marks deepened. Mizuki froze in shock. In less then a second Naruto appeared behind Mizuki and punched him in the guts making him cough up blood.

In a matter of seconds Mizuki laid in pool of his on blood. A smell withinn the air tols him to leave so, without warning he jumped on the tree and ran away with the scroll of seals safely on his back. Running and never looking back.

- Back with the Mizuki -

A few second after Naruto left two ANBU members went and found Mizuki's beaten body. Looking around the dog masked ANBU found nothing. Signaling to the other he let a carrier bird out. On of the ANBU took Mizuki's corpse or soon to be corpse to the hospital, leaving the other to search for the boy.

- Back with Naruto -

After running for what seemed to be hundred of miles, the boy stopped. His features returned to his normal complexion. Near by he saw a cave and quickly entered it. Once inside he dropped to his knees as a single tear fell from his watery eye. Soon his face was represented by a calculated look, which was weird for Naruto. His eyes had lost there spark, and the way it represented itself was peculiar.

His heart hurt deeply, he felt betrayed by the Hokage, saddened, and anger. Anger you may ask why. It is because Uzumaki Naruto was thinking._'Wasn't I an infant when that happened? How could I commit anything when I was barley a day old? The Fourth died sealing him inside me. He didn't get killed; he made his choice which was to sacrifice his life for the village. And Mizuki-teme said the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Sealed isn't the same thing as being.'_ He was a container of a greater presence; he was the wall that keeps him away from them. And yet he is hated for that. His anger grew to a new extent._ 'Fools.'_

Taking the scroll form his back he opened it and examined it. That is when he noticed a small envelope attached to the scroll. He probably didn't notice earlier due to the fact he was excited to learn a new jutsu. Looking at the envelope his eyes widened, for the fact that the envelope read

'To Uzumaki Naruto'

Opening the letter it said …

Dear Naruto

My son,

First of all I must apologize for the kind of life I forced upon you. My name is Kazama Arashi the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and I was your father. In order for Konoha to live on I was forced to seal the great nine tails, the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you sacrificing both our lives.

I really hope with all my heart that the villagers will accept you like the hero you are. Hopefully, but my common sense is telling me otherwise. For in this village many villagers tend to follow the crowd, and there are many arrogant shinobi and clans that will probably fear the power I have trusted to you. You may wonder why I love this village when there are so many negative's features about it. It's mostly for the few pure souls that can change others are born here.

Again I must apologize for what I'm about to do to you. You life will be difficult my son, but never give up. During life you'll find your precious people. Remenber to always protect them no matter what, True strength comes form protecting them my son. No matter what other might say to you always remenber that your mother and I will always love you no matter what, Naruto.

By the way your old man choose your name, be thank full you mother wanted to name you after a fish, don't ask why, I myself don't know either.

Eternally Love,

Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage

P.S, No matter how dark the road seems at the end there is always a sliver light.

We_feels,_t hot tears descendant upon the ground. _'Father, I don't now what to think, part of me hates this village for I see no good in it, and the other part of me wants to see what you saw in this village. But right no matter how much I may care for this village they always hate me since my being is clouded by the Kyuubi. I'm sorry but I don't want to waste my strength for ignorant fools that made you sad.' _Naruto's thoughts wore broken as he heard someone step on water. Quickly putting the letter away, and hiding the scroll he hid behind one of the boulders there. As the figure appeared he saw that the person wore a mask.

- A/N

Ano, dedicated to my friend who loves Naruto.

Tell me what you guys think.

Is it bad? Is it good? By the way I want your opinion's on who the masked person is.


End file.
